This invention relates to a laser aiming apparatus, and more particularly to a laser aiming apparatus for accurately and conveniently applying elevation and windage adjustments to a laser beam emanating therefrom.
One type of a laser aiming apparatus, when secured to a gun or firearm, emits a laser beam for providing an aiming mark in the form of a laser spot on a target, the spot representing the placement of a bullet to be fired by the gun at that target. To assure that the position of the laser spot on the target accurately represents the location of bullet impact, the laser aiming apparatus is typically adjusted for effecting elevation and windage compensation such that the path of the emitted laser beam coincides, at the target, with the extended longitudinal axis of the gun barrel from which the bullet is to be fired. A need exists, however, for providing a laser aiming apparatus with an improved compensation mechanism that is compact and is conveniently manipulatible by a user for effecting fine and accurate elevation and windage adjustments.